


A Crime I Didn't Do

by casstayinmyass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Godfather Sirius Black, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Western, Baby Harry Potter, Based on a song, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bittersweet Ending, Closeted Character, Country & Western, Gay Remus Lupin, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hiding in Plain Sight, I Love Snape But He's An Asshole In This, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Outlaw Sirius Black, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Sheriff Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: When little Harry's parents are killed by a mysterious bandit, Sirius Black leaves his life of gunslinging to take Harry to a safer place-- one state over in a small town, where he finds one Remus Lupin, sympathetic to his cause.





	A Crime I Didn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song: A Crime I Didn't Do by the Lonesome River Band  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9NkRHvYuys

Sirius had never killed anyone. Not in his life.

That is… no innocents.

He had been in plenty of gunfights, sure, but that didn’t count. He had always managed to evade death on pure luck in a showdown, sliding through life with a cocksure attitude and a carefree grin. It was a miracle how he wasn't dead yet. He had been stumbling through life back in New Mexico, but when his friends were killed and he was blamed for it, he was forced to run and make something of himself, other than the gunslinger son of a factory worker. When his friends were killed, they left behind a young son, and Sirius knew it. He couldn't leave the baby... he had too much of a heart to do that.

Rushing into the dusty little town, Sirius darted into the first establishment he saw, bedraggled and thirsty. He had been on the run for days, and finally made it to what he thought was Arizona this morning.

There was a man behind the counter, who looked up at the loud entrance. He had a moustache, and his blonde-ish hair was parted to the side. Two scars ran across his face, disturbing the façade of an otherwise clean-cut gentleman.

"What is the meaning of you barging in here like this?" he asked, and glared at Sirius. "Hm?"

Sirius nearly dropped from heat stroke and exhaustion, only able to place the bundle in front of the man.

“Please… you… you have to help me, he’s…”

The man, Remus Lupin, took one look at the bundle on his table, and his brow unfurrowed. It was impossible to explain, as if he immediately understood everything Sirius was trying to say.

“Close the shop door.” The taller man’s voice softened, beckoning him in. “Quickly now.”

Sirius ran a hand through his dirty hair, and leaned against the counter as Remus took a good look at him. His shirt was open, revealing several faded tattoos and a smattering of hair. Remus’ eyes trailed down to the V of the man’s hips… he was certainly in good shape, if not a little unkempt. Definitely not from around these parts.

Disregarding this, Remus pulled back the blanket to reveal the face of the squalling baby in front of him. It was grimy, as he had obviously been travelling with the man for a long time. The child bore little resemblance to the man carrying him… didn’t he hear something about an outlaw running with a baby? The longer Remus stared, the more panic began to set into Sirius. “Please don’t—"

“I won’t,” the taller man assured slowly, eyes flickering up to the man in front of him, “I won’t turn you in.” He glanced out the window of his shop. “I wouldn’t wish to subject anyone to the sheriff, especially with the deputy at his side.” And at that moment, he made a decision—based purely on intuition, which was something Remus Lupin _never_ relied on. “You’ll be safe here.”

At Remus’ house, a small wooden shack at the edge of the strange and distant town, Sirius rested in a rocking chair. It had been Remus’ mother’s… his mother had died in that chair with a gun in her hands, a fact he did not enlighten Sirius with, and Remus just kept the chair because he wanted to call this some sort of home.

Really, it was homely. It looked like a mess on the outside, but inside, everything was impeccably organized, dusted, furnished. There was a well-used wood fireplace, a small wood stove, a couple of saddles for his horse, with some chairs with wool blankets, and the faint smell of leather and chocolate drifted through the place. Sirius, at least, felt right at home, holding the baby close to him and exhaling.

“First time you’ve been at ease for a while, eh?” Remus started the conversation, and Sirius began to nod frantically.

“We’ve… oh, we’ve been on the run since the train from New Mexico.”

“New Mexico,” Remus’ eyebrows raised as he sat down opposite the stranger, “Quite the journey, yes… and eh, now that we’re safe inside the walls of my lonely little shack, perhaps you’ll tell me the story behind this little one.” Remus folded his hands over his lap, and Sirius regarded the black haired baby he held.

“He’s not mine.”

“I figured as much, my friend. So, do tell me-- who is he?”

Sirius ran a finger down the baby’s face. “His name is Harry. His parents were…” The man’s eyes closed as he began to return to hysterics. “M-murdered… by an outlaw, still at large. I fear he’s on his way here, but I had… I had to come…” Remus’ chest ached as he saw how desperate this man was to protect the boy in his arms.

“Yes, shhh, shh, you’re alright now, the both of you are. Look at me.” He inspected Sirius’ face. “Mm, nasty bruises, and you’ve got a bleeding lip. Lucky you stumbled into my shop, rather than Deputy Snape’s office. He’d have you both in for questioning, and when he found you were carrying someone else’s child, he would string you up himself, laws be damned.”

“Why?” Sirius asked.

Remus sighed, and shifted uncomfortably. “He’s not one for strangers. Especially ones who don’t fit their way of life. Nobody here is really.”

“Then why did you help me?”

Remus hesitated. “I… I can’t say. I suppose I felt I…” His brown eyes searched Sirius’ even darker, handsome ones, trying to understand. “It was the right thing to do.” The man began to smile, and Remus did as well, alleviating some of the tension. “I’m Remus.”

“Sirius Black.” Sirius shook his hand. “Do you get visitors in here often?” the shorter man asked, looking around. Something sad flashed through Remus’ eyes.

“No. Truth is, the lovely townspeople I mentioned find me rather odd.”

“You, odd?” Sirius laughed at the idea. “Aside from those mean looking scars, you’re a perfectly wonderful chap. I'm the odd one, look at me.”

Remus looked at him meaningfully, inspecting the grimy man. The tattoos were interesting-- Remus was sure they told a story. Sirius also had a couple of gold teeth that told Remus all he needed to know about what this man did for a living. Still...

“You may be a little rough around the edges, but I'm different. I’m not… like the others, you see," Remus tried to tell him, “I…” He finally shook his head, deciding not to scare the man away so quickly, and got up. “Anyway, I don’t mind the loneliness. I keep myself company with work.”

“I did the same,” Sirius commented, “The two I left behind, rest their souls, were my only friends. I was so happy when they told me they had a child—the bells in town rang, there was a celebratory dance in the square. Then _he_ came.”

Remus sat forward. “I hate to ask, but… do you remember who he was?”

Sirius began to shake again. “No.”

Remus nodded, and waved a hand. “No matter. Here, eat this—it helps.” He held out a piece of chocolate, and Sirius grinned.

\----

“Harboring fugitives, Lupin?”

Lupin looked up from his work in the shop the next morning, meeting Snape’s eye. 

“What constitutes a fugitive, Severus, someone who comes in with a baby in his arms or someone who does not bow before you upon entering this town?”

Snape’s jaw clenched as he tilted his black hat back. "Watch who you are speaking to."

Remus huffed. "What business is this of yours, anyway?"

Snape crossed his arms. “So we are clear—there is a manhunt on for a man who escaped New Mexico with a baby.”

“So I’ve heard,” Remus mused.

“He is responsible for two murders, possibly more..." His teeth bared angrily. "One of which was _Lily Evans_." Remus lifted his chin knowingly, and saw the dangerous glint in Snape's eye as the pale man let his expression return to its neutral state. "Sirius Black," he said sharply, "Do you know of any man by that name…?”

Remus took in a deep breath. Of course Snape had the story all muddled, just like the last time, and the bastard looked smug about it too.

“The man who came to me is named Animagus Potter, _so we are clear,_ from California. Tried to strike it rich with gold, but like so many others, was forced to flee with his child when his wife died of malnutrition in the mountains.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “An awfully long way to _run_ , isn’t it?”

“Is it so inconceivable to believe a father would do anything for his child?” Remus shot back.

“What would you know of it? I don’t believe a baby is in the cards for you, is it?” Snape chuckled. Lupin bit his tongue as Snape went on. “I’m compelled to believe that you’re not housing this man out of the goodness of your heart, but as an attempt to woo some poor stranger into your company again. That is what you do to travelling men, isn’t it, Lupin, you settle in your little shack and pounce—"

Remus cut him off sharply. “Where is the sheriff?”

“Hm.” Snape eyed him, a slow smile spreading across his lips. “Isn’t this sweet—you haven’t heard. Sheriff Crouch was killed in a hunting accident in the desert four days ago,” he drawled, “I have jurisdiction over this town now.” Remus swallowed nervously, and Snape got closer to him, giving a menacing scowl. “I’ve got my eye on you… and this Potter fellow you're cavorting with. Don’t forget that.” Adjusting his hat, the new sheriff left Remus’ shop.

As soon as he left, Remus felt the sunlight return, warming his shivering bones.

\----

Despite his nature to start trouble, Sirius calmed down, and blended in fairly well. Remus was right to warn him—this town didn’t much like outsiders, but once all the women in town got to cooing over the baby, he was more or less acknowledged... at least in a more positive way than back home, with his reputation. Still, he received just as many glaring eyes as Remus seemed to, but why, Sirius still couldn’t understand. Remus was a perfect gentleman.

Remus found it hard to adjust to having someone else in the house, but it was pleasant. Sirius was pleasant.

He didn’t know what to make of the man. He hadn’t told Remus much about his past, but the fact was, he cleaned up well and Remus found himself admiring that long, curly hair on the daily until it began to bother him how much time he wasted doing so.

Sirius, in turn, knew he had to keep his affections for his host to himself. Remus may be a handsome man, and Sirius himself did not place much stock into sleeping with one gender over the other, but he did not wish to get hanged in this little town—he had to stick around for the boy. When he loved, he loved with all his being, and surely he could channel that into love for Harry without making himself too obvious.

One day in town, the blacksmith’s boy, Cedric Diggory, said hi to Sirius. It was the first time anybody had ever really said anything to Sirius when he wasn’t carrying Harry, and Sirius found himself smiling back. Perhaps he could get used to living here.

Harry could grow up, join an honest trade instead of gun-toting like Sirius himself... with the boy's help when he was old enough, Sirius could build them a cabin near Remus when the man inevitably settled down with a wife.

His heart ached at the thought of that.

Remus sat in his cottage, making dinner. Sirius had been out, chopping down firewood for them. It had been two months since he had come, and after numerous failed attempts at prosecuting them for trivial matters, Snape had finally left them alone.

“Harry…”

Remus turned from stirring the soup to look at Sirius, tickling the baby’s stomach and calling his name.

“Harry!”

The baby chortled a little, and Remus’ heart melted. “What a curious little man,” he said softly, and Sirius hummed.

“Isn’t he?” He inhaled. “He's going to be a strong one."

"And smart," Remus smiled, "You can see it in his eyes."

"Yes, he has his mother's eyes." Sirius stood over him. "There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. I adore him.”

Remus looked at Sirius. “Do you still believe the outlaw is coming?”

Sirius looked up. “I don’t know. I… have no reason to believe he is not."

They stared at each other, and felt a great pull. It was the same pull that Remus felt to help Sirius the very first day he came with Harry. This time, Sirius felt it too.

Remus leaned forward, tentatively setting his hand on Sirius’ thigh as he placed their lips together, just barely. Sirius’ eyes closed, and Remus finally allowed himself to close his own lips over the other man’s bottom one. Their noses brushed, their breath mingled, and their hair fell in one another’s eyes.

Remus pulled away.

“So you see…” he smiled sheepishly, “I’m not like the others, I’m afraid... uh, my apologies, I'm--”

Sirius’ eyes were wide, adoring, and he leaned back toward Remus to press their lips together again. Remus frowned, startled—it couldn’t be that another man actually returned his feelings... could it?

Sirius pulled away from the embrace. “Fortunately, I don't give a flying fuck what the others think." Remus let out a gasp of relief, grinning, and Sirius chuckled, stroking his cheek. His smile faded. "Does Snape know?”

“Know what?” Remus was in a trance, eyelids drooping as he gazed at the rough brunette’s lips.

“About you, Remus?” Sirius stroked the other man’s chin, gaining his attention back.

Remus looked down, and began to nod. “He caught me with another man, six years ago. That man was just passing through, stopped here. He kissed me, undressed me, and when Snape rode by on his horse and heard noises, this man said I took advantage of him, to avoid...” Remus gestured. "Well. To run away. Snape thought the worst and jumped to his conclusions, as usual."

"That man lives as if a dark cloud follows him around."

Remus nodded. "His childhood love, Lily, left for New Mexico with another man… suppose he has some right to."

"Lily..." Sirius suddenly got a haunted look. "Lily Evans?"

Remus hesitated. "What do you know of her?"

"Remus," Sirius clutched onto the other man, "She came to be my closest friend until she died, back in New Mexico. She's _Harry's mother_."

Remus took a deep breath, and held Sirius. "We can't let Snape ever know. He'll lay claim to the boy, and string you up."

"Remus…” Sirius shook his head, "Snape didn't deserve her."

"No," Remus agreed, "I don't think he did."

Sirius sniffled. "But why does he _hate_ you?"

"He hates me not because I choose to share my bed with men, not really... but because I was free to love, when his freedom to was taken."

Sirius grasped Remus’ hand. “I’m sorry he did that to you.”

 “It doesn’t matter now, Sirius.”

“No,” Sirius whispered, “It doesn’t.”

The gunslinger leaned in, connecting their lips once more.

\----

Now bereft of limitations, the unlikely two, Mr. Lupin and Mr. "Potter", remained starving for each other. Almost every night, they would make love, and it was the secret they kept from the eyes of the townspeople. Sirius was good at keeping secrets by now, as Remus had been his entire life.

Of course, the townspeople talked. Most knew about Remus and his afflictions, but when the gossip got old, they let it be. Even oblivious to the truth, Snape was just _waiting_ for a reason to do something about Sirius, but Sirius kept to himself, so there was no prerogative to do anything but sneer in their direction.

Remus had grown quite attached to Harry. Every night, he would hold him until he fell asleep. One night, the child grasped his finger.

“You must miss Lily and James,” Remus said quietly, watching Sirius take the boy. 

“Yes,” Sirius said, feeling the other man’s arms wrap around his middle. “But I’ve found a life here. I’ve found you.”

Later in the months, rumours had been circulating about a masked bandit making his way through the mid-western states. Snape was on guard, even more so than usual, claiming it was Black. Sirius and Remus knew who it was.

“He’s back?” Remus asked, lying next to Sirius. They were both shirtless, their limbs tangled under the sheets.

“I fear he is.”

They lay in silence for a few moments, Remus’ hand trailing up and down the gunslinger’s ribs. He stopped to admire the tattoos there, then Sirius’ blue eyes looked up into his.

“If anything happens, we must protect Harry.”

Remus nodded slowly. “Yes. But I wouldn’t mind if you made it out alive as well.”

Sirius’ mouth quirked up, and they both began to laugh until they were laughing in each other’s arms and kissing and feeling and forgetting.

One week later, the moon was up, and Sirius was walking home, keeping his eyes open for shadows as he had been increasingly lately. His jeans hung low on his tattooed hips, and he shivered. It was not a good time to be out alone at night, and he would be a fool if every little footstep scared him, after seeing what that man did to James and Lily. If he ever did encounter the outlaw, though, he would defend Harry and Remus against him until his last breath.

Back home, Remus was watching out the window for Sirius to come back, making tea from some flowers by his porch. From out of nowhere and in a flash of black, someone galloped past Remus' window. Immediately putting on his hat, he ran outside with a rifle, and pointed it into the darkness.

“Who's there?!”

_“Where is he?”_

The voice was low, and sent chills down Remus’ back.

“Who do you mean? Come now... show yourself!”

A man on horseback came out of the shadows, dressed in all black. He had his foot in the stirrups of a pale horse, his skin just as white, and had a gnarled scar where his nose should be. Remus immediately knew— _this_ was the outlaw who killed Harry’s parents.

“I don’t suggest you c-come any further,” Remus said, holding his gun up. He was prepared to do anything to stop this man. “What is your name?!”

The outlaw began to chuckle. “Tom Riddle. And I will go through anyone to find him.” With that, his horse reared up, and slashed Remus across the face, leaving bloody marks. Then Riddle shot right beside Remus’ head, letting the dust billow. “You would be wise not to follow,” the pale man said, and Remus convulsed on the ground as the outlaw rode into town.

Sirius whistled to himself as he walked the streets. It was a quiet night, but it was pretty with the moon out. He remembered Remus saying something about the moon and how it unnerved him or some bad omen superstitious nonsense, but he didn’t pay much attention to that—Remus could be a worrywart.

Still, he wanted to get home and make sure he wasn’t too wild over it this early in the night… and check on Harry.

The former fugitive smiled.

Just then, he heard the sound of a loud shot, and heavy galloping steps. In a flurry of concern, he ran toward the sound, and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down. In a pool of blood lay young Cedric Diggory, cold and still. Sirius began to back away, and his eyes closed as people began to pour out into the streets.

_“YOU!”_

_"That Animagus Potter fellow?"_

_“Look, it’s him!”_

_“You were… you were Black all along!”_

_“He’s struck again!”_

_“Fugitive!”_

_“Hang him!”_

_“HANG HIM!”_

Sirius grimaced, wishing he could dispel all of the cries. Their judgment began to swirl around him, bringing back memories of _that night_. Then he saw Remus run up and stop as well, staring wide eyed.

“Sirius, my dear…” he mumbled, pale as the moonlight. Sirius looked at his lover, then back down at the body in front of him, and heard Snape take out the handcuffs behind him.

“Well, well. Look who we have here,” Snape said, “I knew I would figure out your little secret eventually, _Black_.” Sirius jerked, but Snape tightened his grip, yanking his collar back to lean into his ear. "How dare you take her from me like that? You animal..."

"I didn't kill her!" Sirius screamed.

"A murderer and a liar," Snape announced to the crowd, and flicked his wrist. "Away with him." Remus went for his gun, but Sirius shook his head. The tall man put his hand out, but quickly retracted it, looking around at the people watching. As Remus toiled helplessly with the impending arrest, Sirius struggled away from the men who took him for just a moment, and stepped forward. He fell into the person who had saved him one year ago, placing his hands on his chest. He felt along Remus' quivering jaw, as their eyes did all the talking.

_There was no way out of this now._

“Dear Remus, say a prayer for me, and please... try not to cry,” he held his shoulders, those expressive eyes pleading, “I swear to you I killed no one, but I have no alibi.”

Remus stood there, in shock, as Sirius held his gaze. Soon, he was gone, and Remus still stood there in the moonlight.

Little Harry remained in Remus’ care, robbed of his godfather. Remus thought about Sirius all the time, and missed him more each passing month. Two years later, Harry was beginning to walk, and when Remus went to work in the morning, he found a familiar handsome face tacked to a pole:

**_HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?_ **

There he was. Remus smiled to himself, sadly. His love was on the run again, but he was a hunted man. One day, either next year or when Harry was grown, they would get Sirius Black… and when they did, he’d pay the price for a crime he didn’t do.   


End file.
